Colorectal cancer is a common form of cancer, the incidence of which is increasing worldwide. Various methods, including fecal occult blood test and colonoscopy, are currently used for screening colorectal cancer and have increased the rates of detection for early-stage cancer. Colorectal cancer has proven resistant to chemotherapy, although limited success has been achieved using a combination of 5-fluorouracil and levamisole. Surgery has had the largest impact on survival and, in some patients with limited disease, achieves a cure. However, surgery removes bulk tumor, leaving behind microscopic residual disease, which may ultimately result in recurrence.
Thus, there remains a need for additional compositions and methods for treating cancer, particularly colorectal cancer.